Mathew X OC
by IamSpain98
Summary: Luana has been friendly with the new neighbor in the apartment, she has been noticing how he's been staring at her and when she finds how he feels, will she be able to deny her own feelings?   *Short story, chapters will be added after a few other stories
1. First meeting

This is my first OC X Hetalia character story so please enjoy~!

-IamSpain89

When Luana woke up, the sun was already high in the sky signaling that it was around late afternoon, Luana's roommate came in drinking scotch like always, "Yo, finally your awake!" Said the half drunk Fiona "Yeah, just what time is it anyways?" she asked, Fiona turned around mumbling about some new kid in the apartment that you two were staying at while your house was being rebuilt after someone set it on fire while having a party for Luana's 16th birthday. Luana got up and changed into a spring green top with a black t-shirt underneath with regular blue jeans, she put her shoulder-length curly brown hair into a lazy pony-tail and started eating a bowl of lucky charms when someone started knocking on the door, quite softly too. Fiona stumbled to the door but Luana got to it first , and opened it to reveal the one person she really didn't wanted to see right then. "What are you doing here Max?" Max, who was wearing a grey sweatshirt and dark blue jeans has been friends with Luana since fith grade. His brown hair was soaked with what was probably sweat, Max was panting trying to catch his breath, "Did you see Rudy or Lucy anywhere?" He asked between pants, Rudy and Lucy were his two american bulldogs, "no, I just got up. Do you want me to help you look-" Was all Luana could say before they heard a yell and barking.

Luana and Max ran where the sound came from, and saw Rudy and Lucy ontop of who looked like a boy with shoulder length blond hair and glasses, "Rudy, Lucy! Get off of him!" Yelled Max as he tried to pry Rudy off of the boy, Luana claaped her hands and called for Lucy, who came running to her shortly afterwords. "Are you okay?" Luana asked, helping the boy up. "I-i'm fine, thanks really." He said in a quiet voice, Max came up to them with Rudy and Lucy with leash's on. "Are you sure? Nobody can easily recover an attack from these two that easily, anyways my names Luana." Luana said to the boy, "hahaha, My names Mathew, nice to meet you." He replied, Max introduced himself after bringing the dogs home. Luana spent the rest of the day hanging out with Mathew, showing him around the large building, afterwords they went to The Cocoa Cafe that was only a few minutes away. "You don't have to do this really." Mathew said, trying to stop Luana from paying the food since he forgot his wallet, "No it's fine, I don't really mind ayways, I said it was going to be my treat." Luana replied after she gave the waitress the money, Luana pretended not to noticed that Mathew has been staring at her this entire time they spent together and blushed whenever she complimented something about either him, or something he did. After that they started walking back to the apartments when Cassey, Fiona's youunger step siter walked out of her work place with her boyfriend Ludwig, "Luana, how are you doing?" Asked Cassey, her naturaly blue hair shinging in the sunlight, "I'm fine, i'm just glad Fiona hasn't tried to do anything to me. This is Mathew, he just moved in the apartments from Toronto." Mathew just mumbled hello, but didn't make eye contact making it clear he was nervous and getting uncomfortable, so Luana made the conversation short and walked back home with him after saying good-bye to Cassey and Ludwig.

At home, Luana told Mathew her apartment number so if he needed something he can just ask, amazing enough he lived only two rooms away. "So h-how was your date, you you, ah forget it, i'm tired." Slurred Fiona, her blond hair was tangled and the spot where she dyed it blue was now fading away, Luana ignored Fiona, knowing gageing in a conversation would mean talking until the moon turned blue. At 9 p.m. Luana ate dinner in her room, writing in a journal she got on her 12th birthday from her grandma, Luana missed her grandma, her entire family, after she moved out so she could stay in highschool she is so far away from anyone she knew, Max was already living in Pheonix, Arizona when her family moved here on her 15th birthday, now they moved back to Washinton state to retire fully. Luana kept on thinking about Mathew and about how whenever they made eye-contact he would blush slightly, then look away. She also kept on thinking on how pretty how his light purple eye's looked in the sunlight, she wished she had diffrent color of eyes, something unique, something that her dark smoky green eyes weren't. Luana's phone rang the familiar tune, signaling that her customer had like what they heard and wanted her to play at some club they owned so she got into uniform, a zebra stripped t-shirt and a black and blue phat pants, she asked Max to drive her there since she didn't have her driver's licenes yet, and he ruefully accepted, already regretting telling her that he could drive without a chaperone. No one except a few of Luana's friends knew of her job as a DJ, and she told her clients to tell all of the other clubs about her to. Luana play long hours of hard dubstep, rave, and trance for as low as $90 which made her even more money, since the owners always gave $80 tips.

The WirlWind Night club was set into motion as Luan let her knowlage of electronica into flow, the flashing lights made her eye's hurt but she countinued playing the music, knowing that she had to pay the bill this moth again since Fiona lost her job after flirting with a customer just to steal some money from her. Luan kept on seeing a familiar shape out of the corner of her right eye, and whenever she looked, she saw some guy with the same blond hair, but shorter, as Mathew. After 2-3 hours, she had Max take over,so she could go get herself a drink, Max played the music the same way as her, just not as fast. At the place where they were serving drinks, she asked for water like always, not wanting to become an acholic like fiona. Luana drank the entire glass as these men walked up to her, _'Great, drunk idiots_' thought Luana, the tallest man of the group walked up to her first, "Hey sweety, what's a good lookin' piece of eye candy of you working like this when there's a much more perfect type of work you could do for me." Slurred the 20 year-old something man, he reached his hand towards her shoulder but, she smaked it away before it got within halfway. "woah~ you must think you're some superwoman~" Laughed the drunkard, Luana returned the glass and then walked away from the men when they grabbed her arm and started to yank her towards the empty room that was used as the equipment storage. "Hey, let me go!" Luana yelled as she tried to get out of their iron grip. "H-hey, she said to let go." stumbled the familiar voice, Luana turned around and saw Mathew, "what did you say shit head?" growled one of the men, "I said let her go." Replied Mathew, people started to stop dancing and whispered about the arguement they were having. One of the men detached from the group and before he could get to Mathew, Luana tripped him, he fell face first onto the hard ground. ""Why you little-" Said her captor as he pulled on her arm around her back making her wince, Mathew stepped closer to them obviously pissed off that he had _almost_ hurt her, but the pressure on her arm dissapeared as the familiar voice of Max came around, "Get off of her you creep." Max dragged the drunk guy away and shoved him out of the bar area, Mathew stared at Luana for a couple of seconds and started to walk out of the building, "Hey Mathew, where are you going?" Yelled Luana as she followed him, when Mathew turned around and saw her following him, he blushed slightly and started to jog really fast away outside the door. "What's wrong with him" Luana mumbled as she started to run after him.

After a few minutes they were at a nearby park and Mathew was panting hard as Luana caught up to him, "Why did you run?" Mathew spun his head towards her direction and almost started running again when Luana jumped on his back, making him fall face first into the ground. "O-ow, i promise not to run, j-just get off of me please." He asked as his cheeks grew red, Luana got off of him but held on to his arm, they sat face-to-face on the cement, Mathew kept avoiding her gaze, making her feel like something's wrong, "Mathew, is there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Asked Luana as she leaned closer to get a look at his face, Mathew blushed and looked away mumbling, "I-it's n-nothing." Luan didn't say anything, she just stared at him, the stars were really bright out tonight, Mathew was the one who broke the silence, "C-can you please let go of me, i really have to get home now." Luana felt a little dissapointed, not knowing why, but let him go with a simple "Oh, ok, well goodnight." With a simple, yet sad smile. Mathew got up and stared at her with something glinting in his light purple eyes were darker in the moonlight, he leaned down and gave a quick kiss on Luana's lips, cutting it short when Max and some other boy came near, "Woah, Mathew, why did you ran out of the club so quickly, I thought you actually dissapeared hahahahaha!" the boy turned out to be Alfred, Mathews older brother, A person in a car drove up beside Mathew and said something in a diffrent language, Mathew replied without even blinking he turned to Luana, gave her another wuick kiss and whispered "I have to go mow, but i'll be back soon." And then he dissapeared into the car after Alfred laughed and made said goodbye to Luana and Max, leaving them in the dark night. Luana stared at the direction where Mathew left and felt an emptiness in her chest, _Why do I feel so lonely when he isn't around?_ was the only thought that raced through her mind the rest of the night, filling her head with images of Mathew.


	2. What now?

chapter two~! sorry for not posting this chapter real quickly!

Luana woke up the next morning to the usual sound of her alarm clock of Max banging on her bedroom door demanding to get up and get ready to go to the movies with him and lauren.

"Lua! Come on you promised!" He shouted, Luana slowly got up groaning in absolute anger and annoyance. "Yeah yeah, I know already. Just wait for me outside the apartment." She replied, she didn't move until she heard his footsteps fading away, she got dressed since she took a shower a couple of hours ago. When she came out of her room, Fiona was sleeping on the couch covered with scraps of blankets "Man, I really don't get you." Luana mumbled to herself as she rearanged the pile of blankets on Fiona. Luana waited a couple of more minutes just to tick off Max, but it didn't instead the one who was eager to leave was her. "I hope you don't mind but since it would be best if the numbers were even I invited Mathew over." Max said with a smirk, knowing something she didn't was his personal way of torturing her. "Yeah, of course I don't mind." She said, And when they started walking Mathew was waiting down in the lobby with Lauren who was laughing about something since Mathew was blushing and trying to make her stop. "Hey, Luana here just woke up so it took her even longer since she he-" Was all he could say before she smack the back of his head, while saying "Hey how about we just go to that place before it get's crowded!" Luana started going out of the hotel as Max rubbed the back of his head glaring at her.

When they got to the amusment park, Max immedietly grabbed Lauren's hand, got their tickets and ran off, leaveing Luana and Mathew alone feeling awkward. "So, I guess that they left us to entertain ourselves." Mathew said quietly, trying not to look into Luana's eyes, "yeah, Max does that alot. Come on, we might as well have fun!" She replied as she grabbed his hand and rushed into the park, forgetting to grab the tickets. After a few minutes of walking around to see what they should do, they saw a gaurd looking around and when he saw them, he started running towards them. "Uh oh, I think it's best if we RUN!" Luana yelled as she started half dragging, half pulling Mathew along with her trying to run away from the gaurd. "L-luana, why are we running?" Mathew said, trying to catch up with her pace. About an hour later, they sucessfully got rid of the guard and were now behind some activity tents out of breath and panting. "W-why did you s-started running? I doubt he was going to do any harm to us." Panted Mathew, "I don't like strangers just running up to me wearing a gaurd uniform." Heaved Luana, she stood there looking around making sure that the guard wasn't anywhere near them. _I wonder if nows the right time to ask him about what happened a couple of night ago? _She thought to herself. "... Luana? Did you hear me?" Finished Mathew, she looked at him and relised that she missed what he said. "I said what are we going to do now." He repeated, "Oh, um... We can go on the rides! I bet he'll never find us then~" She replied as quickly as she could before grabbing his hand and leading him to the first ride she could see, which was the giant slide.

"Umm, Luana are you sure we're not to old for this ride?" Mathew asked as she climbed the steps, "Do we need to be the right age to have fun? Just come on~!" She replied as she grabbed his hand and practicaly dragged him up the steps. The wind was getting stronger as they climbed to the top, once there Luana was still holding onto Mathews hand and didn't let go as she lept from the top and slid down the slide pulling Mathew behind her yelling "Why did you do that it's against the rules!" When they made it to the bottom Mathew crashed into Luana making both of them fall to the ground, Luana started laughing while Mathew was blushing. After they left the slide Luana wanted to go get some prizes, making them go to the stand with the most prizes. "Awww~ That boy is trying to get his girlfriend a stuff animal, how sweet is young love." Said a passerby lady with her husband, Luana was sure that her face was as red as it could get. "U-um can I try again?" Muttered Mathew to the person running the stand, "Yeah, whatever." Was all the hung over looking guy said as he gave Mathew three more baseballs. Mathew finally hit all three of the pins, "*sigh* alright, choose a prize over here." The stand runner pointed to the rows of diffrent stuff animals, Mathew chose a medium sized white polar bear. After they left the stand MAthew blushed and held out the polar bear towards Luana, "H-here, i-i want you to have it." He mumbled, Luana smiled and clutched the polar bear, "Thank you Mathew, it's really cute." She hugged him while saying that and chuckled when she saw him blush.

Luana and Mathew went to a couple of other stands but didn't really like any of them, they went through the entire amusement park and were still running from the gaurd, who was nowhere in sight. "H-hey, how about we go in the ferris wheel?" Asked Mathew, "That's a great idea~!" She replied, she held his hand so they wouldn't get seperated since alot more people had shown up to the ferris wheel since they last checked. When they got inside the cart and the wheel started to move, Mathew scooted closer to Luana until they were right next to each other. "Umm Mathew, what are you doing?" Luana asked when Mathew kept on staring at her, "O-oh i'm sorry I didn't mean to creep you out, it's just that well um... There was something in your... hair!" Quickly said Mathew, "It's not like you creeped me out I was just wondering why you were staring." Luana replied as she reached up to her hair and tried to find the "thing" in her hair, "Her, let me help." Said Mathew as he reached over and grabbed a piece of string that was hidden well in her hair. "thanks!" Replied Luana, who noticed that Mathew was just inches away from her face. The ride was about to end, Luana thought about what to ask about since they've been just staring at eachother in an awkward atmosphere. "H-hey Mathew." Luana asked, "yeah?" He replied "I was just wondering, shouldn't this be the part where we lean in closer and you know *blushes* kiss?" She heard her voice crack a little at the end, but she didn't really care. Mathew blushed even harder and opened his mouth as if to say something but just as quickly to close, he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips, Luana leaned in smiling and wishing that moment would never end.


End file.
